Talk:Imprinting/@comment-5385060-20140901165919/@comment-24927180-20140903205820
My biggest problem with Meyer is that she makes things that aren't romantic try to be romantic. Hurting someone you are suppose to love is not romantic, stalking a child is not romantic, waiting for a child to grow up so you can reproduce with it is not romantic. I don't care if the boy promised my daughter the world, he would keep his distance from her until she was eighteen. From birth to eighteen that child is mine, and Jacob and Quil competely undermine that, Jacob much more than Quil as Jacob never leaves Renesmee unless it's to do something for/to keep Renesmee, and he's multiple times undermines Bella and Edward because of what Renesmee want's. I worry for Meyer's mental state if she finds all of this romantic. Imprinting is something that could have been done very nicely in the hands of a writer that was...good. Don't get me wrong, I like the Twilight Saga, but Meyer makes things that could have been amazing, and turns them into cheap excuses for being abusive, or to be reminded that you aren't living life if you aren't having children, or being someones spouse. If Twilight had been put in the hands of someone who knew what they were doing, and didn't break the rules of the entire thing....it wouldn't have much hate as it does. I agree that at least the vampires can go about doing things they like, but the imprinters can't even be considered people anymore they are just extensions of their imprintee, and the imprintee is just locked into a no-way out relationship with someone who really just wants their ovaries. I still don't understand how Jacob can imprint on a hybrid child. More human or not, that fact is she is still 50% vampire because you don't just get 25% of your fathers genes, and 75% of your mother. It doesn't work like that. It's a 50/50 thing, so Renesmee is still 50% vampire, it's just not her dominant trait. I almost hope that it's impossible for her to have children just because it would make her more intersting, but also show that shifters are not just trying to knock people up. Instead what we get is characters (the shifters too) who all had dreams, hopes, things they wanted to do, people they wanted to be, gone because now their life is all about this one other person, and having children with this one other person. Which wouldn't be horrible if they made the choice for themselves, but it's forced upon them all. Imprinting was just not something that Meyer had the skill level to write about. She doesn't think through her choices just as long as the ending is perfect for Bella's happiness. Bella wouldn't have been happy if she didn't get to keep both Edward and Jacob because she would always wonder about Jacob, but now she doesn't have to with Renesmee in the picture. I don't even know why Edward/Bella/Jacob triangle was there in the first place. If it was always going to be a child that Edward and Bella had that would be Jacob's soul mate then there was no reason for him to feel a love connection with Bella, if anything he should have just felt the need to protect her, and at some point the unborn baby. Not kill the baby to protect Bella, it's a little backwards. Jacob really should have felt more pro-baby than anti-baby. I agree that she should have taken the focus off of them, and focus on things that actually needed to be focused on. Imprinting being one of the many, and I refuse to think that nobody told her imprinting was a bad idea. They had a problem with Phil being the Princiapal of Bella's school, but no problems with almost adults stalking small children? or adults attacking someone their meant to 'love'? Nobody? Really? Sorry that I kind of went off into weird places a few times. Half-asleep trying to write out something that needs thought is making me tangent off into unnecessary places.